Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain medical conditions or states can be characterized by slow changes of a physiological property over long periods of time and/or by infrequent, short-timescale events. Such physiological properties can be measured periodically (e.g., by periodically accessing blood of a person). Additionally or alternatively, an implanted or wearable device could be employed to provide continuous or near-continuous measurement of such physiological properties. Such implantable or wearable devices can be battery powered.